Goblin Lord
Goblin Lord is a major antagonist in the light novel, manga and anime series Goblin Slayer. He appears as the main antagonist on Volume 1 of the novels and also the final antagonist of the anime's first season. Unlike other Goblins who are mostly wild and irrational beasts who simply attack humans for their own pleasure and sexual urges, the Goblin Lord is the only known rational Goblin capable of leadership and plotting. As such, he is the only Goblin with grand schemes and intelligence to form a kingdom of Goblins where humans will be enslaved and exterminated. In Japanese version, he is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue, who also voiced Kars and Ginis. Biography Past When he was a child, his nest (family) was killed by a female adventurer who was probably working for a guild. When the women found him, he begged her to spare his life as he was defenseless. She spared him but with the agreement of never doing anything evil like the rest of his kind. However, the moment she turned her back he knocked her over the head with a rock and then killed her in an act of revenge and wrath. Knowing he can't live alone, the young Lord becomes more intelligent as he learns how the world works, through both victory and defeat. He becomes more resourceful, strategic and brutal as he learns that humans are not only vile and cruel but kills Goblins for money (including his feeling of hatred for being treated as the weakest of the monsters). Around this time, he also developed hatred for women and raped them for the solo purpose for making them suffer while other Goblins did it for reproduction. At one point, his new nest attacked a human village, where he and his comrades slaughtered all men and children before taking their women as breeders for their nest. However, a barbarian followed their steps and starts to massacre his horde. One by one, the barbarian exterminated the Goblins until the future Lord saw himself as the last one. Knowing that the barbarian was too strong for him, he rushes to the cave and held one of the women the goblins raped hostage, this made the barbarian pause for the moment as the Goblin Lord threw the hostage in his arms and impaled both the barbarian and the woman. The future Lord triumphantly howls as he takes the barbarian's axe and walks one step closer to being a King. From then on he joined many nests, surviving the attacks of adventurers and guilds, and growing stronger and wiser where the others died due to their own incompetence, until he eventually came to rule over a large force of Goblins, which he created by forming a squad of sexual slaves. ''Goblin Slayer'' After many years reproducing to increase his army (using young girls and adult women he kidnapped), the Goblin Lord finally prepares to invade important humans towns and appears leading the Goblin Army force that he'd assembled, with the intention of using the farm where Cow Girl (Goblin Slayer's childhood friend) stayed as a beach-head to attack the main town nearby to steal their livestocks, torture the adventurers, kill their children, and rape all women to form his own nation of Goblins. Before invading, the Lord gave a speech to all his fellows to rise their morals as well as discussing their strategy... using the same dirty tricks he always used, the Goblin Lord ordered his forces to use the women they kidnapped as meat shields by tying their naked bodies in wood shields to make the human forces give up on their attack. However, before the attack could begin, Dwarf Shaman put all the Goblins to sleep spells. This gave the chance for all adventurers to slaughter the Goblin army, however, he did not give up and sent the next wave a rider Goblins to attack the enemy. After a long battle, his forces are stopped by the adventurers and every strategy he can unleash was countered until he was left with only Goblin Champions to buy himself time to escape. As he flees, he intended to rebuild his forces with the women at his nest to start all over again. However, as he escapes, Goblin Slayer intercepts him, he informs the Goblin Lord that his nest has already been destroyed and both had used their armies as a distraction for their own activities. A duel commences, with the two fighters having superior combat skills, the duel was only going to end with the death of one of the fighters. During the fight, Goblin Lord gains the upper-hand and starts to kick Goblin Slayer's head over and over again, when he was tired of humiliating the Goblin Slayer, the Lord prepared to cut his head but was trapped inside of barriers of Priestess, at the same time, the Goblin Lord prepares to break the barrier and states he is going to break the Priestess both physically and mentally for attacking him. Despite his attempts, he fails and encounters himself being crushed by the barriers. Knowing that violence will do nothing to save him, the Goblin begs for mercy as he always did while remembering how women are easy to deceive. However, Goblin Slayer wakes up and cut his head off. Appearance While most of the Goblins are small, slender and ugly creatures, the Goblin Lord was taller than normal goblins and far more muscular (on the same level of the Goblin Champions). However, it's unknown if all Goblins reach this level of physical body if they live for too long. Also, unlike other Goblins who are don't have any stylish personality, the Goblin Leader is way more sophisticated and has a goatee and wears a crown, a cloak, and armor. He wields a high grade double headed battle axe engraved with a lion, a weapon taken from a dead barbarian he killed years ago. Personality Between hundreds of Goblins, the Goblin Lord makes himself the only Goblin with bigger plans rather than only killing and raping to reproduce his race. The Lord was a tyrannical, violent, and sociopathic creature (even more than the other Goblins) who saw humans as his slaves and playthings. Having lived a long life by deceiving adventurers before killing them, the Goblin Lord puts himself as being far more cunning and intelligent that the other Goblins in his forces who are more like brutes and ferals creatures. Knowing that his forces are irrational and obey him blindly thanks to his charisma, he is willing to sacrifice them for the sake of his goals and for his own life, but always add that his failures can make him grow even more clever and resourceful over time. He is also shown to have little tolerance to failures and don't think twice before killing them for failing him. The Lord delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure pain upon his victims, often abusing them physically by breaking their limbs before killing them. He also happily provokes and manipulates others for his own ambitions, as he himself states he doesn't care about other of his kind if his life is in risk. Gallery Images 4903595i3.png|Goblin Lord punishing his subordinate GlobinLeader.png|Goblin Lord leading his army 4903595i38.png|Goblin Lord escaping after witnessing his forces being defeated 4903595i3888.png|A young Goblin Lord attacking a human village 4903595i38888.png|A young Goblin Lord after defeating the barbarian using dirty tricks 4903595i38888y.png|The Goblin Lord fighting Goblin Slayer 4903595i38888yy.png|Goblin Lord remembering all the women who showed him mercy but ended killing them anyway 4903595i38882.png|Goblin Lord's false tears 4903595i3883.png|Goblin Lord's evil grin 4903595i3832.png|Goblin Lord notices Priestess 4903595i3883q.png|Goblin Lord's death Videos Death of the Goblin Lord Trivia *The Goblin Lord is the only Goblin of the story who had dialogue, as opposed to the untranslated gibberish language used by most Goblins. Most of the Goblin Lord's dialogue is simply translated Goblin, but he briefly speaks in normal language when talking to Priestess. pl:Lord Goblinów Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pimps Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Goblins Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Exploitation Villains